Snowbenders
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: You are the last true-blooded Snowbender, a bending ability that was lost in scrolls for many years. What do you do? Join Cry on his adventure as the last true-blooded Snowbender as he takes on the difficult times of being a leader. NOTICE: This Story Is Up For Adoption! If you want to continue it, please do! :D


_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Walking along the flat surface of the tall snow wall, Cry watched as his many villagers practiced the way of Snowbending – a forgotten bending ability left to them by the ancients. He smiled under his bright white mask, positioning his feet with one behind the other. He closed his blue eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds before releasing it in a long sigh.

Cry placed his hands in front of him, moving them downwards in sync. The masked man stayed quiet, listening as the snow on the surface of the village started to stir. He raised his hands back up a little, the snow on the floor rising up with him. He smirked, quickly jerking his hands backwards diagonally.

The snow suddenly turned into a pathway, connecting to the side of the wall in front of the masked man. Cry lowered his hands, listening to the pops and crackles as the snow hardened. Snow itself can't support human weight when it's so thin, that is why the snow creates a layer of ice to harden it, but you won't slip and fall unless you want to.

When there was finally silence, Cry ran down the path, stopping his feet halfway through so he could slide down. "Woohoo!" Cry exclaimed, keeping one hand in front and one hand behind him to keep him balanced as he gained speed.

As he made it closer to the bottom, the path he created behind him started to break apart, quickly floating over to the front of him to form more paths that froze almost instantly so he could slide all the way to the town center. The teachers at the town center, who were currently teaching teens and adults how to bend snow, knew Cry was coming – forcing all their students to step away from the center as they created a rectangle stage out of snow.

Just as they thought, Cry appeared from the left pathway, stopping his own frozen path so he flew into the air laughing. The teachers quickly created curved walls around the rectangle stage as Cry landed in the center, sliding around against the walls before finally slowing down.

Once the masked man finally stopped sliding, the curved walls disappeared, having turned back into the soft snow of the village floor. All the villagers stared at Cry, wondering what he has to say. Cry was the only true-blooded Snowbender and his village of Snowbenders were attacked when a spy for the Fire Nation had slipped inside and revealed their location. His parents had helped him escape, but they couldn't join him. He was 13 when that happened… now he was in his late 20s.

To him, he was probably the last true Snowbender. He had created this village to prove to the Fire Nation that his kind will grow, true-blood or not. He stood, taking off the hood that fell over his head when he had landed. He straightened his outfit, looking at the crowd of teachers and villagers that stared at hm. He always hated getting stared at, but now, as leader, he has to deal with it.

"My great people!" Cry started, keeping his voice loud for everyone to hear, "You all know of my ties with the Fire Nation!" All the villagers nodded, remembering their leader talk about it on his first week as their ruler.

He smiled, enjoying the cooperation. "My great friend from the Fire Nation, Pewds, will finally be here no later than the night where the full moon is at its highest! As we light the beacon to guide him here, I wish for our warriors to stay at the wall and watch for any unexpected visitors. Can my wish be granted?"

All the warriors in the crowd of practicing villagers brought a hand to their forehead in salute, shouting in sync "Yes sir!" _Wonderful ,_Cry thought,_ this will be perfectly fine._

The full moon stayed high in the star-less night sky, shining bright so the warriors could see ahead.

The masked man smiled from atop a tower at a corner of the tall wall, some skilled villagers standing behind him. Cry watched all the warriors get into position, their blue warrior paint shining against the moonlight.

Suddenly, one warrior raised his spear up, three others joining in to confirm the spotting of Pewd's custom ship. He raised his hand as a signal, the skilled villagers behind him instantly lighting the beacon. Cry looked out into the cold water of the ocean, looking for Pewd's ship himself. Once he found the simple wooden ship, his eyes filled with glee through his mask.

Pewds hasn't been able to come see him in ages, not even able to message him! It made him happy that Pewds was finally able to come see his best friend.

Pewd's ship shined a beacon for a few seconds before making the light fade. He was always so careful not to reveal the village to anyone.

As the boat finally came close enough to where Cry could see Pewds controlling it, he ordered the beacon to shut off. Cry grinned as the villagers did exactly that, watching as Pewds tried to anchor his boat in a hidden enough location, cursing in another language if he hit something. "Need some help, Pewds?" Cry asked from the tower, raising his voice so his Fire Nation friend could hear. Pewds looked up from his boat, removing the helmet that covered his face with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Cry." Pewds reassured him, finally giving up on the boat as he walked towards the covered entrance way of the village. One of the warriors over the entrance slammed their spear down, making the gate open up. Pewds smile grew wider as he stepped inside, taking off his Fire Nation armor as the gate closed behind him.

Cry jumped down the wall, a path forming under his feet as his arms and hands moved in different ways to keep the path going as he slid down towards his friend. Pewds watched his friend slide down towards him with that emotionless mask on his face and suddenly felt guilty about what he was going to have to say.

He was led to what seemed to be a simple snow house, but as Cry opened the door and let him inside, he realized it was more than just a simple house.

Pewds mouth was opened as he stared in awe at his friend's home. An ice crystal chandelier hung from high up, fire crackling from a hardened snow fireplace. A circular table was in the center, surrounded by over five chairs – the entire thing made from ice crystal. Carvings shouted out from the snow walls, giving more depth to the beautiful house of Cry's.

"Oh wow…" Pewds spoke quietly as Cry led him to the table, where he sat beside his friend. "So, Pewds…" Cry started, taking his mask off before placing his hands on the table, "how is the world outside?"

The guilt came back as a lump formed in his throat, feeling bad for having to tell him anything. "Ah…uh…well," Pewds started, finding it very hard to speak, "I haven't been able to… uh, make contact with Minx in some time now… but uh…from the information I receive from prisoners she is safe." Pewdie could already see the sadness and worry fill Cry's eyes as he mentally slapped himself. "S-snake is preparing for…an uh… a-attack from the Fire Nation…"

Cry's sighs were shaken, his hands started to tremble. "W-What about R-Russ and Ken…?" Pewdie tensed up, hating to see Cry like this because he knew he wasn't ready to help…to reveal his hiding place. "Ken was last seen headed to uh… the North Pole… And Russ is being t-tended to with Snake…"

* * *

**BOOM! NEW STORY! WHATTTTTUUUPPP! XD! Yea this was inspired by Gabbi's speedpaint thing I saw, even though it's old, about Cry being a Snowbender. Already writing Chapter Two so maybe it will be out tomorrow! Yaaayy!**

**-Lack**


End file.
